The present invention relates to a drawer pull-out guide, including                a carcass rail to be fixed to a furniture carcass, and        a fastening portion for fixing the carcass rail to the furniture carcass.        
The fastening portion has a vertical limb configured to rest against the furniture carcass, and a transverse limb protruding from the vertical limb, and the transverse limb of the fastening portion is connected to a limb of the carcass rail, the limb of the carcass rail extending in a longitudinal direction of the carcass rail.
An extension rail is displaceably supported relative to the carcass rail in the longitudinal direction, and a rolling body is arranged between the carcass rail and the extension rail.
The rolling body is configured to be supported on a running limb of the carcass rail and/or on a running limb of the extension rail.
Drawer pull-out guides are usually fixed to opposing side walls of a furniture carcass and enable a low-frictional movement of the drawer, in particular when the drawer is heavily loaded. When the drawer bottom of the drawer is considerably loaded by storage items, there is frequently the problem that the extension rail, due to this loading, is tilted about an axis extending in the longitudinal direction relative to the carcass rail and is therewith also tilted to those rolling bodies which are provided between the carcass rail and the extension rail for load-transmitting purposes. When the extension rail additionally includes a support portion for a drawer bottom, the lateral tilting moment acting on the extension rail is additionally increased by the loading of the drawer. The tilting movement of the extension rail leads to a premature and uneven wear of the rolling bodies, so that the functionality of the drawer pull-out guide is adversely affected.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a drawer pull-put guide of the type mentioned in the introductory part, thereby avoiding the above drawback.